Dreams
by Anatiriel
Summary: Cordelia wird von einem Dämon entführt.....


Disclaimer: Natürlich sind die Charaktere nicht meine eigenen. Ich habe sie lediglich zu meinem eigenen Zwecke verwendet. Die Figuren gehören selbstverständlich Joss Whedon  
  
Das ist meine erste und einzige fertiggestellte Angelgeschichte. Sie ist nicht sehr lange und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Dreams  
  
Er saß allein in seinem Zimmer und grübelte. Wie so oft. Seine braunen Augen starrten in die Vergangenheit. In die Augen einer Frau, von der er glaubte, dass er sie geliebte hatte. Aber war das Liebe gewesen? Oder hatten all die anderen recht, wenn sie sagten, er sei besessen von ihr gewesen? War Liebe Besessenheit? Er stöhnte leise auf. Das alles bereitete ihm höllische Kopfschmerzen. Warum vergas er sich nicht einfach? Und dann war da noch..........  
  
Ein leises Weinen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Nacken war völlig verspannt und er fühlte sich gerade so, als hätte man ihn durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht. Er stand auf und reckte seine verkrampften Glieder, schüttelte seine Arme in der Hoffnung, dass das Taubheitsgefühl verschwinden würde. Aber nichts geschah. Er zog den schwarzen Sweater stramm und glättete die schwarze Jeans.  
  
Müde und barfuss stapfte er ins Nebenzimmer. „Ist ja gut." Sagte er immer wieder leise vor sich hin. „Ich komme ja schon."  
  
Dann stand er vor dem Bettchen. „Ist ja gut, Connor. Daddy ist ja da."Er nahm ihn vorsichtig aus dem Bett und legte das Köpfchen seines Sohnes behutsam gegen seine Brust. Sachte begann er ihn zu wiegen. Er hatte noch immer Angst ihn anzufassen, Angst davor ihn zu verletzen. Er war so winzig und zerbrechlich. Schmerz überkam, Traurigkeit, Leere.  
  
„Angel,"hörte er dann unten eine Stimme rufen. „Bist du da?" Er seufzte und ging in Richtung Treppe. „Ich bin hier, Cordelia."Sie sah mal wieder toll aus. Sie trug einen roten Rollkragenpulli und einen khakifarbenen, knielangen, mit Fransen verzierten Rock und grün-rote Lederstiefel. „Hi,"sagte sie als er auf sie zukam. „Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"Aber Angel war sich nicht sicher, ob die Frage ihm oder seinem Sohn galt, dessen Köpfchen sie gerade streichelte. „Ich denke, es geht uns ganz gut."Sagte er dann trotzdem und gab ihr den Kleinen. Sie reagierte gar nicht auf seine Antwort und verschwand sogleich mit Connor in der Küche. „So, mein Schatz. Ich mach dir jetzt was zu trinken, ja."Hörte er sie aus der Küche. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder nach oben. Er legte sich auf das große Bett und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war eingeschlafen.  
  
„Angel,"rief eine ihm nur allzu vertraute Stimme. „Angel."Sie kam um eine Ecke gebogen und lief direkt auf ihn zu. Ihre blonden Haare flatterten im Wind. Sie trug ein weißes, langes Kleid. Sie lächelte und drehte sich tanzend im Kreis. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Er ging auf sie zu. Als er nach ihr greifen wollte, löste sie sich auf und seine Hände griffen ins Nichts.  
  
Zitternd wurde er wach. Cordelia saß neben ihm. "He, alles in Ordnung, " fragte sie. Er bemerkte die Fältchen auf ihrer Stirn. „Ja. Alles in Ordnung."Er wirkte noch immer leicht abwesend. „Bist du sicher?"hakte sie nach. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher,"fuhr er sie an. Sie war zurückgewichen. „Tut mit leid. Tut mir leid."Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt."  
  
„Kein Grund mich so an zu pflaumen,"meinte sie etwas verstimmt. „Connor schläft wieder. Ich werde jetzt wohl besser gehen."Fügte sie hinzu und stapfte davon.  
  
„Cordelia,"rief er ihr nach. Er sprang vom Bett und lief zur Tür. Sie blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen und drehte sich um. Da er stand er nun im Türrahmen. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich sie. Er wirkte so verletzlich. Er war ungewöhnlich blass. Klar, er hatte noch nie besonders viel Farbe im Gesicht gehabt, zumindest seit sie ihn kannte, aber heute schien es noch extremer zu sein. Oder lag das an seinem extrem schwarzen Outfit? Es war nicht das gewöhnliche Schwarz, das er trug. Es war irgendwie............ noch dunkler. „Was?"fragte sie und versuchte dabei beleidigt drein zu schauen. Aber ihre Stimme hatte schon etwas an Schärfe verloren.  
  
„Könntest du hier bleiben?"Vollkommen perplex starrte sie ihn an. „Hast du mich gerade gefragt, ob ich ihr bleiben könnte?"„Bitte!"Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum sie sich dazu breitschlagen ließ, aber sie nickte zustimmend. „Du bist der Boss,"meinte sie nur. Er lächelte gequält und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer. ‚ Ich war der Boss,' murmelte er leise. ‚Und warum zum Teufel hab ich sie das gefragt?'  
  
Cordelia seufzte leise. Es hätte keinen Zweck ihm nach zu gehen, oder? Sie wusste nicht welcher Teufel sie da ritt, aber sie folgte ihm in sein Zimmer. Er hatte sich wieder aufs Bett gelegt. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"Fragte sie ihn leise, wobei sie krampfhaft versuchte ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Diese Situation gefiel ihr gar nicht. Reiß dich zusammen, befahl sie sich selbst.  
  
„Lass mich einfach allein, okay."Gab er zurück und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. „Okay. Aber du sagst mir, wenn du was brauchst, ja?"Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Nicht, dass sie eine erwartet hätte. Sie drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie sie schloss, betrachtete sie ihn noch eine Weile.  
  
Als er hörte wie sich die Tür schloss, drehte er sich wieder um und starrte die Tür an. ‚Warum hab ich sie nicht gebeten, hier zu bleiben?' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann schüttelte er sich. „Was ist nur los mit mir?"fragte er dann die Wand.  
  
Gegen Abend tauchte Gunn auf. Angel war gerade runter gekommen und saß bei Cordelia in der Küche. „Ey Mann. Ich will dich ja nicht belästigen, aber ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen."Begrüßte er Angel, Cordelia nickte er nur einfach zu. Angel sah Cordelia fragend an. „He, ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Du kannst mich hier ruhig alleine lassen. Ehrlich, ich mach das schon. Mach dir nur keine Sorgen. Geh ruhig. Hilf dem armen Gunn."„Okay, okay,"unterbrach Angel ihren Redeschwall. Er stand auf, nahm seinen Mantel und folgte Gunn, der bereits vorgegangen war. Bevor er jedoch das Haus verließ, schaute er noch nach seinem Kleinen, der friedlich in einer kleinen Wiege schlief. Als er die Tür schloss, überkam ihn mal wieder dieses seltsame, ungute Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er schob es auf seine momentane Verfassung und folgte Gunn.  
  
„He. Wie hast du das nur den ganzen Tag ausgehalten?"fragte Gunn ihn und zeigte hinter sich. „Gar nicht. Ich hab geschlafen."Brummelte er. „Was hast du für ein Problem?"Er war sichtlich genervt. Aber er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass er raus musste aus dem Haus. Er hatte zu lange gegrübelt. „Na ja. Eigentlich hab ich kein Problem. Ich wollte dich nur aus dem Haus bewegen."Gab Gunn dann zu. „Tolle Idee."Meinte Angel und Gunn war sich nicht sicher, ob er das jetzt Ernst gemeint hatte oder nicht. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her.  
  
Cordelia saß allein in der Lobby. Sie hatte alle Lichter, bis auf das direkt neben ihr ausgemacht. Connor schlief oben. Sie hatte ihm vor einer halben Stunde sein Fläschchen gegeben und ihn dann ins Bett gebracht. Sie hatte ihm noch was vorgelesen und dabei war er eingeschlafen. Angel war jetzt schon seit Stunden weg und sie fragte sich so langsam, wo er war. In letzter Zeit war er immer früh zurück gewesen und sie wurde unruhig. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken und griff nach dem Buch, das neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag und begann zu lesen.  
  
Einige Zeit später hörte sie Schritte vor der Eingangstür. Sie beachtete sie nicht. ‚Das ist bestimmt Angel,' dachte sie und las weiter. Irgendwie war das Buch spannend. Die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
  
„Hi, Angel. Du bist aber spät dran heute."Sagte sie ins Nichts hinein. Dann wurde alles Dunkel.  
  
Angel verabschiedete sich von Gunn. „Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss zurück zu meinem Jungen, Gunn."Meinte er und verließ die Bar. Gunn schüttelte hinter ihm den Kopf. Er war nicht sicher, ob Angel nur zu Connor wollte. In letzter Zeit war der alte Grübler ziemlich viel mit Cordy zusammen, und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich da was anbahnte. „Wenigstens hab ich ihn aus dem Haus gekriegt,"murmelte er leise.  
  
Angel lief durch die dunklen Straßen der Stadt zurück zum Hotel. Das seltsame Gefühl in der Magengrube meldete sich wieder, aber er konnte es nicht so recht einordnen. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich wünschte Cordelia wäre jetzt hier bei ihm und könnte ihm sagen, was hier los war. Ihre Visionen waren sehr hilfreich in solchen Momenten. Ganz besonders da sie nun ein Halbdämon war, ein recht hübscher sogar. Er grinste.  
  
Er lief die paar Stufen zum Eingang des Hotels hoch und wollte den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken, als er bemerkte, dass die Tür offen war. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers spannte sich. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinein. Es war stockfinster. „Cordelia,"rief er in die Dunkelheit. Alles blieb still. Panik überkam ihn. ‚Connor,' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er rannte die Treppen hoch zum Zimmer seines Sohnes, riss die Tür auf und lief zu dem kleinen Bettchen. Erleichtert seufzte er auf. Da lag der Kleine friedlich schlafend und es schien ihm nichts zu fehlen. Nur von Cordelia fehlte jede Spur. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Angel ging nach unten zum Telefon und wählte Gunns Nummer. Binnen 20 Minuten war er da und Wesley, den Angel in der Zwischenzeit angerufen hatte, war ebenfalls schon da.  
  
Angel lief unruhig auf und ab. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sie hätte sein können. Wesley war der Auffassung, dass sie die Polizei einschalten sollten, da es sich offensichtlich um einen Einbruch mit Entführung handelte. Aber Angel war davon ganz und gar nicht überzeugt. „Warum ist dann Connor noch da? Er oder sie oder wer auch immer hat nur Cordelia mitgenommen. Die wollten sie. Es fehlt ja nichts. Gar nichts. Keine Unterlagen. Nichts!"Gunn nickte zustimmend. „Da hat er recht, Mann."  
  
„Okay,"meinte Wesley dann. „Wer könnte es auf Cordelia abgesehen haben?" Er blickte fragend in die Runde. Angel wollte gerade ansetzen, als er von einem jämmerlichen Weinen unterbrochen wurde. „Entschuldigt mich bitte," sagte er und verschwand nach oben. Gunn und Wesley schauten sich gegenseitig an. Für einen Moment war diese Fred-Geschichte vergessen. Doch dann fauchte Gunn Wesley an. „Was?"Wesley fuhr etwas zusammen. "Nichts. Gar nichts."  
  
Angel hatte seinen Sohn aus seinem Bettchen geholt. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Angel wiegte ihn sanft in seinem Armen und ging mit ihm nach unten in Richtung Küche. Der Kleine fing wieder an zu schreien. „Ist ja gut. Ich mach dir was zu trinken."Beschwichtigte Angel ihn. Allerdings mit wenig Erfolg. Erst als er endlich die Flasche bekam, war er still. Angel ging mit dem Kleinen auf dem Arm zurück zu Gunn und Wesley, die sich offensichtlich mal wieder gestritten hatten, aber bei seinem Erscheinen schnell wieder verstummten. „Habt ihr irgendwas rausgefunden oder ist euch was eingefallen?"fragte er und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Wesley schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Und Gunn tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Angel seufzte. „Wie auch, wenn ihr euch stattdessen lieber streitet," murmelte er. Wes und Gunn zogen es vor zu schweigen. Diskussionen waren hier fehl am Platz.  
  
Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie auf einer hölzernen Pritsche. Sie versuchte aufzustehen und fiel sogleich wieder hin. Alles drehte sich im Kreis und sie fühlte sich seltsam benommen. Ihre Zunge schien bleischwer zu sein und ihre Arme waren viel zu schwer. Sie legte sich wieder flach hin und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Es gelang ihr nicht. Panik überkam sie. Wo war sie nur? Sie konnte nichts erkennen. Sie tastete um sich. Neben der Pritsche auf der sie lag, befand sich eine kalte Steinmauer. Sie war feucht und irgendwie schmierig. Dann spürte sie etwas auf ihrer Hand. Sie zog die Hand zurück und schrie auf. Eine riesige, schwarze Spinne mit unendlich langen Beinen marschierte gemütlich über ihre Hand. Sie schüttelte sie ab und sprang auf. Taumelnd krachte sie gegen etwas Hartes und schlug sich den Kopf an. Dunkelheit umfing sie wieder.  
  
Die Kreatur lachte leise in sich hinein. Sie war unglaublich stark für einen noch so jungen Halbdämon. Er schlug sich klatschend auf den Bauch. Sie würde seine Hauptspeise werden. Dann vergruben sich seine beiden Tentakel im Hals seines vor ihm liegenden Opfers und er begann zu saugen. Dabei umkreisten ihn seine flinken kleinen Diener und begannen rhythmisch zu summen. Er schloss seine kleinen Fassettenaugen. Die Energie tat gut. Mit seinen kleinen, dünnen Händchen hieb er seinem Opfer in die Magengrube und riss ihm die Bauchhöhle auf. Die kleinen Diener machten sofort einen Satz und fraßen sich daran fest. Das Opfer gab keinen Laut von sich. Es war längst tot.  
  
Zur Abwechslung rannte Wesley nun mal mit Connor durch die Gegend, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Was hat er nur?"fragte er Angel, der über einem Stoß Bücher brütete und seit Stunden rauszufinden versuchte, welches Wesen es auf Cordy abgesehen haben könnte. Genervt schaute Angel hoch. "Ich weiß es nicht, Wes. Ich weiß es nicht."Wahrscheinlich vermisst er sie, fügte er stumm hinzu.  
  
Gunn war vor gut zwei Stunden aufgebrochen und noch immer nicht zurück und diese verdammten Bücher gaben auch nichts her. Keine Silbe über Wesen, die mit Vorliebe Halbdämonen wie Cordelia killten oder was auch immer. In seinen Gedanken sah er sie schon tot irgendwo liegen. Sein Herz schien sich zusammenzuziehen. Zumindest kam das Gefühl, das ihn überkam, dem am nächsten. Sie durfte nicht sterben ohne, dass..............  
  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"hörte er dann Wesley plötzlich. „Was?"fragte er noch immer etwas desorientiert. „Na, schönen Dank. Nett, dass ihr mir alle immer so freundlich zuhört. Nichts. Ich habe nichts gesagt."Er war sichtlich eingeschnappt. Angel schaute ihn entgeistert an. Das konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht auch noch gebrauchen. „Komm schon. Was hast du gesagt?"„Nichts von Belang. Es hatte nichts mir diesem..............äh Fall zu tun."Murrte Wesley. „Fall? Cordelia ist doch ............."fauchte Angel ihn an, sprang auf, packte Wes am Kragen und...................... unterbrach sich dann selbst. Wesley blickte ihn schief an. Sein Blick sprach Bände und Angel wusste selbst nicht, was das gerade gewesen war. Er ließ Wes wieder los und rieb sich über die Schläfen. Connor fing wieder an zu schreien. Angel nahm ihn aus dem Tragesitz, in den Wes ihn offensichtlich gesetzt hatte, und verschwand im Bad. „Vielleicht hast du mehr Glück mit den Büchern als ich,"rief er Wesley aus dem Bad zu, während er Connor eine frische Windel verpasste. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
„Du vermisst sie auch, nicht wahr?"flüsterte Angel seinem Sohn leise zu und der Kleine schien ihm zuzustimmen, in dem er gluckste. „Ja, Connor. Dein Dad vermisst sie auch. Sogar sehr."Einen seltsames Gefühl keimte in ihm auf. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Und was noch viel wichtiger war, fühlte er das tatsächlich? Er seufzte. Dann zog er dem Kleinen einen frischen Strampelanzug an, den blauen, den von Cordy. Dann ging er zurück zu Wes. „Na, hast du was gefunden?"  
  
Als sie nun wieder zu sich kam, schmerzte ihr Kopf entsetzlich. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und ertastete etwas feuchtes, warmes. Sie zog die Hand zurück und roch daran. Blut, dachte sie und leckte vorsichtig darüber. Definitiv Blut. Mein Blut. Sie stöhnte auf. Dann versuchte sie sich aufzurichten. „Du bist ja wieder wach,"hörte sie jemanden sagen. Die Stimme erschien ihr irgendwie erzerrt. „Was willst du?"schrie sie ins Dunkel. „Dich!"kam die prompte Antwort.  
  
Gunn kam reingerannt. „Hi, könntest du die Tür wohl ganz lassen, wenn du reinkommst?"fragte Angel ihn. Gunn warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. „Da rennt ein Phtia-Dämon durch die Gegend."Sagte er dann. „Pht.. was?"fragte Angel. „Phytia-Dämon,"korrigierte Wes. „Ein Dämon der sich von der Energie und Lebenskraft von Halbdämonen ernährt, bevorzugt Frauen."Angel starrte Wes entgeistert an. „Wie?"fragte er. „Das willst du gar nicht wissen, Mann:"sagte Gunn. „Los, wir müssen sie finden."„Eine kleine Vision wäre jetzt sehr hilfreich,"murmelte Angel. „Wo treibt der Dämon sich rum, Gunn?"„In der Nähe von den Docks."Gunn schaute Wes fragend an. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Wes zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wesley. Du bleibst hier bei Connor."Sagte Angel, drückte ihm den Kleinen in die Arme und verschwand mit Gunn. „Ihr müsst auf den......."dann brach er ab. Die beiden hörten ihn schon längst nicht mehr. Connor grinste ihn an. „Ja. Lach du nur. Du musst ja nicht hier bleiben und auf dich aufpassen,"murrte Wesley. „Außerdem wüsste ich zu gern, was mit deinem Daddy los ist. Ich bin doch eigentlich der Boss hier, oder?"Connor schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Babylächeln.  
  
Cordelia war wie erschlagen. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"fragte sie gepresst. Sie fühlte sich schon wieder so müde und schwankte. Ihre Beine versagten ihr den Dienst und sie knickte ein. Als sie mit den Händen den Sturz abfangen wollte, knickte ihre rechte Hand um. Ein leises Knacken ertönte, aber der Schmerz blieb aus. Verwirrt schaute sie auf ihre Hand. Warum tat es nicht weh? Ein paar der kleinen Diener kamen auf sie zu. Cordelia wendete angeekelt den Kopf ab. Sie bemerkte nicht, wieder Dämon sich über sie beugte und seine Tentakel in ihr weiches Fleisch bohrte.  
  
Gunn und Angel fuhren so schnell sie konnten zu den Docks. Es war stockfinster und unheimlich still, zu still. Sonst tummelten sich hier abends immer ein paar Vampire oder Dämonen. Aber die ganze Gegend war wie leer gefegt. Sie liefen zu einer alten, leerstehenden Halle. Angel öffnete die Tür und stolperte beim Eintreten über die Leiche eines gelblichen, menschenähnlichen Dämons. Er stank entsetzlich. Seine Eingeweide hingen raus und seine Augen standen seltsam schief. Er hatte zwei handtellergroße Löcher im Hals. „Äh Mann. Der Kerl macht noch größere Löcher als ihr Vampire,"meinte Gunn. Angel sah ihn nur an. Er hatte jetzt echt keinen Bock auf solche Scherze. „Iss ja gut."Gunn hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wir scheinen auf der richtigen Spur zu sein,"bemerkte Angel und lief weiter. Ein paar Hundert Meter weiter fanden sie eine weitere Leiche.  
  
Cordelia war in einen tranceartigen Zustand gefallen. Sie träumte. Sie lief über eine grüne Wiese. Tausend weiße Margeriten blühten. Sie lief auf jemanden zu. Sie konnte diesen Jemand nicht erkennen. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass es ein Mann war. Sein braunes Haar glänzte in der Sonne. Sie hörte sich lachen und sah wie sie selbst weiterrannte und sich glücklich im Kreis drehte. Der Mann, auf den sie zurannte, kam ihr entgegen. Sie streckte ihre Hände nach ihm aus und kurz bevor sie ihn greifen, ihn ansehen konnte, wurde das Bild von zwei Schlangen zerfressen.  
  
Sie wurde wach und versuchte zu schreien. Dann spürte sie die beiden Tentakel in ihrem Hals. Mit ihrer gesunden Hand versuchte sie den Dämon von sich zu stoßen. Aber der lachte nur höhnisch und die kleinen Diener begannen über ihren ganzen Körper zu wandern. Dabei sonderten sie eine zähe, lila Flüssigkeit ab. Cordelia wurde speiübel.  
  
„Hast du das gehört?"fragte Angel Gunn. „Nein. Was?"„Da hat jemand geschrieen."„Quatsch."„Nein. Wirklich."  
  
Sie versuchte die Panik unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und kämpfte gleichzeitig gegen einen mächtigen Brechreiz an. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Sie versuchte nach dem Kerl zu treten. „Wehr dich nur."Murmelte er. „Ja, wehr dich. Das mehrt deine Energie. Meine Energie."Cordelia zwang sich dazu aufzuhören. Sie würde ihm ihre Energie nicht so leicht geben. Sie wollte schreien, aber alles, was sie hervorbrachte war ein klägliches Quietschen.  
  
„Sie ist hier,"schrie Angel und rannte eine Treppe nach unten. Gunn folgte ihm im Eilschritt. Unten stießen sie auf eine massive Eisentür. Angel schnappte sich einen alten Stahlpfosten, der neben der Tür auf dem Boden lag und versuchte die Tür aufzubrechen. Es gelang ihm nicht. „Hilf mir, Gunn,"ächzte er und dann stemmten sie sich zu zweit dagegen.  
  
Cordelia hörte ein schabendes Geräusch von der ihr gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Sie tastete mit den Händen über den Boden und bekam einen Stein zu greifen. Sie packte ihn und hieb ihn dem Dämon auf den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht mit damit gerechnet überhaupt eine Wirkung damit zu erzielen, aber der Kerl stöhnte auf und wankte zurück. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil zogen sich die Tentakel in ihrem Hals zurück. Gerade lange genug, um Hilfe zu schreien.  
  
„Komm schon, Gunn. Wir müssen uns beeilen,"feuerte Angel Gunn an. Du musst durchhalten, Cordy, dachte er. Durchhalten. Nicht sterben. Dann gab die Tür nach und die beiden stolperten in den Raum. Der Dämon griff sie mit seinen verstümmelten Armen an, ohne seine Tentakel aus Cordelias Hals zu entfernen. Angel und Gunn wichen ihm geschickt aus und rannten beide in unterschiedliche Richtungen den Raumes. Jetzt war der Dämon gezwungen seine Tentakel zu benutzen, wollte er die beiden unliebsamen Besucher loswerden. Er zog sie zurück und griff Angel an. Cordelia sackte auf der Stelle bewusstlos zusammen. „He, Mann."Rief Gunn von der anderen Seite des Raumes und warf Angel ein Schwert zu. Der fing es locker auf und ging in Kampfstellung. Gunn bombardierte den Kerl mit Steinen und derben Sprüchen, während Angel ihn mit dem Schwert attackierte. Nach zwei, drei Schlägen hatte er ihm eines der Tentakel abgetrennt, so dass der Dämon jetzt etwas ungeschützter war. Gunn traf den violetten Fleck auf der Stirn dieser übelstinkenden Kreatur mit einem fetten Stein und sie sackte zusammen. „Du musst ihm in das Ding da stechen,"brüllte Gunn. Im selben Moment sprang Angel auf den Kopf des fast drei Meter großen Dämons und bohrte das Schwert in den violetten Fleck.  
  
Die kleinen Diener kreischten und rannten völlig planlos kreuz und quer. Gunn steckte sie einfach in Brand.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später kniete Angel neben Cordelia auf dem Boden. Sie sah übel aus. Ihre Hand war gebrochen und Blut lief aus einer Wunde an ihrer Stirn. Nur von den Tentakelwunden fehlte jede Spur. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz leise auf. Für einen Moment öffnete sie die Augen. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit,"murmelte sie. Dann sackte ihr Kopf gegen Angel's Brust.  
  
„Komm schon, Gunn."Sagte er nur und lief zurück zum Wagen. Gunn folgte ihm in zwei Meter Entfernung.  
  
Angel betrachtete Cordelia lange. Sie war kreidebleich und noch immer bewusstlos, aber sie lebte noch und dieser Umstand erfüllte ich mit einer tiefen Befriedigung und Ruhe. Seit sehr langer Zeit keimte in ihm mal wieder das Gefühl von Zärtlichkeit auf und die damit gewöhnlich verbundene Angst blieb aus.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Cordelia Chase,"flüsterte er leise. Die Erkenntnis, die er mit diesem Worten erlangte, brannte sich förmlich in sein Herz, und als wollte er sich selbst diese Tatsache noch bewusster machen, wiederholte er es noch einmal.  
  
„Ich liebe dich." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Dann brachte er sie ins Krankenhaus.  
  
Zwei Tage später saßen Gunn, Wes und Cordelia zusammen in der Lobby. Cordelia trug ihren Arm in einer Schlinge und ein wunderhübsches Pflaster zierte ihre Stirn. Sie trug einen blauen Sweater und eine ausgewaschene Jeans. Sie wirkte noch etwas mitgenommen, aber ansonsten schien es ihr gut zu gehen. Connor lag in ihrem anderen Arm und schlief. Es war später Nachmittag. Gunn und Wes zankten sich. Cordelia hörte ihnen nicht genau zu. Sie beobachtete Connor. Sie strich seine weichen Haare mit ihrer Hand zu recht. Sanft streichelte sie über seine zu einem Fäustchen geballte Hand und er griff danach. Sie lächelte. Wenn er doch nur.................  
  
„He, alles klar?"Cordelia fuhr zusammen. „Angel. Mann hast du mich erschreckt."Er lächelte. „Tut mir leid. Geht es dir gut?"Sie lächelte. „Ja. Danke."  
  
In Gedanken hörte sie wieder seine Worte. ‚Ich liebe dich, Cordelia Chase.' Sie lächelte verträumt. Träume sind doch eine wunderbare Sache. 


End file.
